Yellow
by Looop
Summary: [Spoilers. Season 7]. Con su familia sonriendo y Shay entre sus brazos, Hunk al fin estaba en casa.


_Home isn't a place._ _It's a feeling_. ― **_Cecelia Ahern_**

 _I really just want to be warm yellow light that pours over everyone I love. ― **Conor Oberst**_

* * *

Lo último que Hunk recordaba, era la explosión. Después nada. Oscuridad total.

Quizás había muerto, es una gran posibilidad. Quizás estaba en el camino al cielo (porque no piensa que irá allá abajo, no, eso era para gente como Zarkon y eso), y por eso no podía ver nada de nada. ¿Pero no se supone que debería de ver la luz?

Quizás después de todo sí iría al infierno.

 _Hunk. Hey Hunk._ Ahora alguien lo estaba llamando, curiosamente era una voz conocida, muy conocida. Se parecía a la de su papá; el hombre con quien descubrió su sueño y siempre lo apoyó, su papá que tanto adora. _Cariño, todo está bien. Descansa._ Ah, y ella sonaba mucho como su mamá.

Espera. Sus padres estaban a salvo, ¿porqué tendrían que estar buscando su camino, si él era el único muerto?

Al menos…

—¡Está despertando!

Hunk no había muerto, claro que no. El paladín con el corazón más gentil y valiente estaba recuperándose luego de la batalla en el hospital. Sus ojos apenas se han abierto, y lo primero que mira es el rostro de sus padres; quienes ya están llorando y abrazándolo. Y eso lo rompió.

Porque fueron muchos días los que había extrañado todo esto (el tiempo en el espacio era diferente, no sabe con exactitud cuanto fue). Siempre soñando que cuando llegara a la Tierra habría un desfile para él y sus amigos, y su familia haría un gran festín para ellos. Pero en su lugar se había encontrado con su hogar destruido, una muy segura cuarta guerra mundial, y cero noticias de su familia.

No sabía si estaban bien o no. No había podido reunirse con ellos. No les había dicho cuanto los había extrañado; no había pasado nada sino hasta este momento exacto. Y mientras los abraza de vuelta se ha puesto a llorar. Les dice cuanto los ama y cuando lo siente por haberlos dejado así.

Pero su mamá solo le sonríe, mientras le cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido durante su tiempo inconsciente; decir que Hunk está sorprendido de que la Tierra ahora era una estación de parada para otras especies era poco, el muchacho no cabía del asombro cuando le dijo que ella escuchó, cada especie era alguien que ellos, los paladines de Voltron, habían ayudado en sus aventuras.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Hunk— le dijo su papá dándole un apretón en el hombro. —Eres un héroe.

 _Eres un héroe._ Y esas palabras sin querer lo llevaron a tiempo atrás, donde unas palabras parecidas habían sido dichas por una cierta alienígena de Balmera. _Shay._ Pensó dándose el lujo de recordarla por unos instantes.

Porque nada de esto habría ocurrido si no la hubiera conocido. Shay fue quien había despertado su verdadero valor. Le había hecho ver la crueldad de los Galra y lo que pasaría si ellos no los detenían. Shay le había dado un objetivo. Aunque su amiga vivió cruelmente siempre fue gentil. Incluso se sacrificó por él en una ocasión; él no lo mereció en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora puede pararse frente a ella como el verdadero Paladín que es. Aquel que nació gracias a ella. Por lo que no es de sorprenderse que, tras esas palabras de su papá, Hunk les contara todas sus aventuras a ambos.

Les contó sobre todos los lugares que vio. Las estrellas, las galaxias, y los agujeros de gusano. Les contó sobre todos los amigos que hicieron en el camino. Las alegrías, las tristezas, y cual cerca estuvo de renunciar a todo. Les dijo que en un principio no había querido aceptar luchar como paladín, pero que una amiga de nombre Shay, le había hecho ver que cuando no hay esperanza uno tiene que pelear por ella.

—Shay me dijo que yo los había salvado… pero en realidad, ella fue quien me salvó. Por ella estoy aquí— finalizó su relato Hunk. Sus padres miraron atentos el rostro de su hijo cuando dijo aquello, y ambos comprendieron de inmediato que significaban realmente esas palabras.

Por lo que cuando unas horas después, mientras miran tristes la transmisión en vivo del discurso de Takashi Shirogane dando homenaje a las pérdidas de esta guerra, no muestran sorpresa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y ven, a una curiosa criatura de ojos amarillos sonriente.

No hacen preguntas, solo sonríen al notar el rostro de Hunk. Aquel que estaba triste hace unos segundos ahora sonreía. Y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir saben bien que no son de tristeza.

 _Ella es Shay._ Piensan, porque no era necesario que su hijo la presentara para saber quien era. Con ver como Hunk abre los brazos para recibir un abrazo saben de sobra que se trata de ella. Y la gentileza con que Shay lo abraza calienta el corazón de la madre.

Mientras que Hunk… _Oh, Hunk._

No puede dejar de llorar. No con su familia en la habitación ni con Shay en sus brazos. Porque de esta manera, en esa habitación de hospital, las cosas estaban por fin bien.

Sus padres estaban sanos y salvos, y Shay había ido a buscarlo. Su corazón estaba feliz, y sabe su sonrisa durará para siempre ahora.

 _Porque lo había logrado…_

—Tenías razón Hunk—dijo Shay separándose de él y regalándole una radiente sonrisa. —El cielo de la Tierra es muy bonito.

… _Él había regresado a casa._

* * *

 **NA.** Lloré cuando vi a Shay visitando a Hunk porque ellos fueron mi primer otp de este programa aunque solo nos dieron míseros capitulos de ellos, por lo que ver a Shay en la final de esta temporada aaaaaaaaah mi corazón. Vamos, Hunk quería salvarla a como diera lugar y ella le dio esa fuerza que necesitaba para convertirse de corazón en un paladín. Con voz de Anna: IT'S TRUE LOVE!

ps. aún no sabemos el nombre del papá de Keith lol

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
